Cartoon Network All Stars Royale
Cartoon Network All-Stars Battle Royale' is a 2020 crossover platform fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios, in conjunction with Black Forest Games, and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment in association with Cartoon Network. It features various characters drawn from different Cartoon Network universes competing against each other in multiplayer battles. The game will be released in November 2020 for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows PC video game consoles. The mobile port of the game will be released in February 2021 by HandyGames for the iOS and Android mobile devices. Gameplay Cartoon Network All-Stars Battle Royale is a fighting game, similar to the style of Sony's PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale video game. Up to four players can battle each other using characters from various Nickelodeon franchises such as Adrien the Cat, The PowerPuff Girls, Adventure Time, and Teen Titans, as well as Totally Spies!. Battles take place on a 2D plane, with players able to freely move around a stage to approach or escape their opponents. Different attacks are performed by pressing one of three attack buttons in combination with a directional input. Players damage their opponents to receive "AP" orbs that build up a power meter at the bottom of the screen. Players can also find orbs scattered across the stage during the match, or can perform throw attacks to remove AP orbs from their opponents. Earning enough power allows players to use one of three levels of special attacks named "Super Moves" which can be used to defeat opponents and earn points. Level 1 super moves have the lowest AP cost but typically cover a short range and can only hit one character; in contrast, Level 3 supers require significant amounts of AP but have an extended duration time and can potentially defeat multiple opponents before they expire. Battles take place in one of fifteen different battle arenas, with many featuring elements and stage hazards that can damage characters and cause them to lose AP. Each stage is based on a Cartoon Network universe, such as "Raleighopolis" (based on Adrien the Cat), "Townsville" (based on The PowerPuff Girls and The PowerPuff Girls Movie), "Foster's Mansion" (based on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and "The Land of Ooo" (based on Adventure Time and Adventure Time: Distant Lands). As time passes, a stage's second representation takes hold, usually introducing an additional hazard into the level. During gameplay, item pick-ups will spawn on the battlefield, such as the Jawbreaks from Ed, Edd n Eddy, the ATC Bubblegum from Adrien the Cat, S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R. from Codename: Kids Next Door, and Scooby Snacks from Scooby-Doo!. These items can be used to augment a player or attack an opponent, causing them to lose AP. Both stage hazards and items can be disabled in the game's options menu. The game features a traditional single-player arcade mode, in which players must defeat several randomly-selected opponents, followed by a character-specific rival battle and, ultimately, a battle against the game's main antagonist and final boss, Grandfather, the main villain of Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O.. Multiplayer modes include time-based matches, where players compete to achieve the most kills within a time limit; stock-based matches, where players attempt to be the last one standing; and kill-limit matches, where players compete to be the first to reach a certain number of kills. The game also features a single-player challenge mode, in which players attempt to complete specific objectives. Completing matches and fulfilling objectives with a character will gain them experience points; leveling up a character will unlock bonuses such as in-game costumes, victory animations, and profile icons. Prior to the shutdown of its online multiplayer servers, the game featured cross-platform play between the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita versions. Plot Rumors begin circulating that an unknown entity is seeking the strongest warriors in all worlds, gathering many powerful opponents to prove itself superior. Heroes and villains from the many Nickelodeon worlds begin searching for this new threat, either seeking to protect their worlds or in pursuit of fortune. After crossing many worlds and defeating those they encounter along the way, the player character encounters the source of the challenge, Hundun, who attacks them. After Hundun Man is defeated, the victor absorbs his power and returns to their own world, where they decide how to use their newfound power. Modes *Single Battles (1-8 Players) *Arcade Mode (1 Player) *Online Mode (1-8 Players online) *Story Mode (1 Player) Characters 1.Adrien the Cat 2.Nathan the Fox 3.Barnaby the Bear 4.Marinette the Cat 5.Katie the Fox 6.Dr. Drakken 7.Blossom 8.Bubbles 9.Buttercup 10.Bliss 11.Mojo Jojo 12.Mac (with Bloo) 13.Goo 14.Frankie Foster 15.Dexter 16.Dee Dee 17.Mandark 18.Ben Tennyson 19.Gwen Tennyson 20.Kevin Leven 21.Vilgax 22.Robin 23.Starfire 24.Beast Boy 25.Terra 26.Slade 27.Juniper Lee 28.Chowder (with Kimchi) 29.Johnny Bravo 30.Numbuh One 31.Father 32.Wonder Woman 33.Harley Quinn 34.TOM 35.Scooby-Doo 36.Scarppy-Doo 37 Sam 38.Alex 39.Clover 40.Courage 41.Finn (with Jake) 42.Princess Bubblegum 43.Steven Universe 44.Golly Gopher 45.Dolly Gopher 50.Omi 51.Kimiko 52.Jack Spicer 53.I.M. Weasel 54.Super Cow 55.Sunny Bridge 56.Rodney J. Squirrel (DLC) 58.Red Guy (DLC) 59.Numbuh Three (DLC) 60.Zatanna (DLC) 61.Captain K'Nuckles (DLC) 61.Britney (DLC) 63.Lara Croft the Chipmunk (DLC) 64.Clemont the Cat (DLC) 65.Mallow the Squirrel (DLC) 66.Alya the Fox (DLC) 67.Captain Melonhead (DLC) 68.Adam & Jake (DLC) 69.Billy and Mandy (DLC) 70.Hector Con Carne (DLC) 71.Rigby and Mordecai (DLC) 73.Tulips (Infinity Train) (DLC) 74.Goku (DLC) 75.Vegeta (DLC) 76.Robot Jones (DLC) 77.Ami & Yumi (DLC) 78.Lizzie Devine (DLC) 79. Jesse (Infinity Train Book 2) (DLC) Stages 1.Raleighopolis 2.Townsville 3.Foster's Mansion 4.Dexter's Lab 5.Bellwood 6.Titans Tower 7.Orchid Bay 8.KND Treehouse 9.WOOHP Headquarters 10.Camp Kidney 11.Metropolis High 12.Cul de Sac 13.Mystery Machine 14.The Land of Ooo 15.Toonami Ship 16.Candy Island 17.Mojo Jojo's Lair 18.Amiy & Yumi's Tour Bus 19.Cow and Chicken's House 24.Xiaolin Temple 25.Endsville Assist Characters * Raymundo * Grim * Princess Bosses 25.Grandfather (Final Boss) Music The game's song will be "Out of Control" by Hoobastank. Why because of the ideas that the creator of the game mention several years ago. But music for each in-stage based on each Cartoon Network franchise remains the same. Development Development of Cartoon Network All-Stars Battle Royale began in 2009 under the working title of Title Fight. The game's existence was leaked prior to its official announcement in April 2019, along with a significant number of its playable characters. Cacrtoon Network All-Stars Battle Royale was one of the first games to be included in Warner Bros. Games E3 2019 program, allowing those who purchased the game for each video game console like PS4 to receive a free copy ports for each console. The game received mixed reviews. Critics praised the game's multiplayer components and gameplay mechanics, but the game was criticized for its lack of content and presentation. Over one million copies of the game were sold upon launch. Fun Fact: Ed, Edd 'n Eddy where planned to be the last DLC characters, but due to problems with color palletes, they where scrapped. Gallery References Category:2020 Category:Video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Interactive Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox Series X Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Mobile games